Causas Perdidas
by Misery Masen Whitlock
Summary: Lo peor que te puede pasar es amar en tiempos de guerra. Sobre todo, cuando la persona que amas es tu enemigo. Lo único que podemos esperar de eso, es dolor, sacrificio y nostalgia por lo que pudo ser y no fue. Hay una razón por la que nos gustan los amores así. Porque son causas perdidas, nos dicen desde el principio lo que no queremos escuchar pero pasara inevitablemente.


**Los personajes pertenecen a la autora J.K. Rowling. **

**La historia es mía.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Esta historia es de un solo capitulo. Siempre he pensado que Draco fue el chico que nunca tuvo opción. Es una manera de describirlo, y sobre todo demostrar que él era un Slytherin valiente.<strong>

**Música.  
>-Save you –Simple Plan<br>-Fall Away –The Fray  
>-Every me, every you –Placebo<br>**

* * *

><p>-¿Draco? –Pregunto Blaise entrando a la habitación. El rubio no hizo indicio de haberlo escuchado -. Sabías que era mala idea desde el principio. No había manera de que hubiera funcionado…<p>

-Cierra la boca, Blaise – El moreno se acercó sentándose a su lado en silencio. Él sabía que lo que Draco necesitaba no eran palabras de consuelo o empatía hacia su sufrimiento, era poder sacar su ira y frustración. La misma que lo había estado persiguiendo por los últimos meses.

La que alcanzo limites insuperables cuando supo que no había solución. Se habían terminado las opciones y las decisiones. Solo había un camino que seguir.

Su mejor amigo siempre había sido frio, calculador a morir, ambicioso, todo un Slytherin. Pero Blaise estaba seguro que cambiaría todo eso en un segundo si pudiera, solo por ella.

Del odio al amor, del amor al odio. Enamorarte de la persona equivocada, aunque el sospechaba que era la persona correcta en la vida equivocada. Un sacrilegio.

_Tal vez en otra vida_, pensó con ironía.

Draco no se había movido ni un milímetro, tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los codos en sus rodillas y la cabeza enterrada en las manos. Atormentado por los recuerdos, las alternativas, la culpa, el dolor, la agonía, no había manera de describir todo lo que traía en el pecho.

Y solo una manera de sacarlo.

Se levantó como un huracán, para Blaise el solo era un borrón destruyendo la habitación. Lo dejo hacerlo porque era lo que necesitaba.

Arrojo todo a su paso gritando de rabia, palabra sin sentido algunas ni siquiera se entendían, los muebles, los cuadros, todo volaba alrededor de él, estrellando cosas contra la pared solo para imitar el sonido que tenía dentro de él. El sonido de algo roto.

-¡¿Por qué!? –Golpeo más cosas - ¡Maldita sea!, ¡Maldito Dumbledore!, ¡Maldito Voldemort!

El crujido que Draco no podía sacar de su mente, que atormentaba su corazón. Le impedía respirar. Se estaba ahogando. Golpeo con puño cerrado las paredes, tratando de concentrarse en un dolor diferente.

-¡Maldita sangre!

Cayo de rodillas gritando, llorando, desgarrando su garganta, con los nudillos cubiertos de sangre. Sangre pura que corría por sus malditas venas, haciendo que su maldito corazón siguiera latiendo sin importar que deseara con todas sus fuerzas que se detuviera. Jadeando por aire, tomo un pedazo de vidrio encajándoselo en su brazo, viendo como emanaba su asquerosa sangre pura.

Lo que le impedía hacer lo que más anhelaba.

Blaise corrió de inmediato a detenerlo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Draco quería hacer, lo detuvo justo un segundo antes de que el cortara la marca tenebrosa.

-¡No! –Grito Malfoy empujándolo -¡La odio!, no debería ser así, ¡esto no debería definir mi vida!

Blaise se acercó de nuevo, luchando por quitarle el trozo de vidrio, cuando lo hizo lo arrojo tan lejos como pudo.

-¡Ya basta, Malfoy! Recuerda porque lo hiciste, recuerda cual fue la razón por la que dejaste que te marcaran para siempre.

La razón se abrió paso en su mente. Tenía razón. Odiaba lo que era, pero si no hubiera sido por eso no podría protegerla. No la habría mantenido con vida a ella y a sus amigos hasta ahora.

-Solo tú y yo sabemos porque lo hiciste, Draco. Lo hiciste a pesar de que ella no lo entendió, te odio y la heriste, pero era necesario. Aún lo es.

Se puso de pie, jadeando por aire y recuperando la compostura, no tenía sentido arrepentirse de algo inevitable. Las decisiones habían sido tomadas desde hace mucho tiempo.

El arrepentimiento era inútil.

-Recuerda lo que tienes que hacer – Su tono frio e informal tomo lugar, era tiempo de actuar.

-Pansy y yo nos iremos en cuanto tu… -Dejo la frase incompleta. Los dos sabían cómo terminaría todo -. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-No tienes que hacerlo –Pansy entro en la habitación, le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Blaise y se plantó frente a Draco. Tomo sus manos. Normalmente la hubiera alejado pero esa podría ser la última vez que la vería –Aun podemos lograrlo.

-¿Tu? ¿Defendiéndola? –Se burló enarcando una ceja.

-Cierra la boca, ella no será mi amiga ni nada parecido y sinceramente no me importaría si vive o muere… pero tu sí. Y tú y ella son una sola persona.

-Se lo que tengo que hacer, Pansy. Ya no insistas.

-Draco, por favor –La tomo por los hombros bruscamente provocando que Blaise estuviera de pie en un segundo, Pansy lo vio a los ojos indicando que se detuviera. Clavo sus ojos en Draco.

Toda su vida estuvo con él, anhelando que llegara el día en que finalmente se diera cuenta de que la amaba. Ese día nunca llego. Estuvo con él en sus mejores y peores momentos, cuidándolo, protegiéndolo y peleándose bastante. Lo amaba y siempre lo haría, pero como lo que siempre fue. Su mejor amigo.

Cuando le permitió a Blaise entrar en su corazón se dio cuenta de que en realidad no amaba a Draco solo se había aferrado, en cambio a Blaise era el amor de su vida y lo amaba más que a nada, y Blaise a ella a pesar de su insoportable carácter. Aunque al principio le costó entender su inexplicable cariño por Draco.

Draco aflojo su agarre y la abrazo fuertemente, un abrazo real, sincero, como pocos habían dado. Agradeciéndole en silencio todo lo que había hecho por él. Tantos años compartidos. Era su despedida por una larga y hermosa amistad.

Pansy no pudo retener las lágrimas, su atormentado Draco. Ella sabía cuánto había tenido que sufrir, la vida había sido demasiado injusta con él y aun así había sabido manejarlo, a su manera pero no había otra forma posible.

Se grabó su aroma en su memoria, porque sabía que esa sería la última vez que podría tenerlo así. Blaise contemplo la escena conmovido, ellos tenían una conexión extraña, podían no hablarse en años pero siempre que se necesitaban estaban ahí. Nadie lo entendía, inclusive El. Hasta ese momento. Hasta que vio el dolor y el amor en los ojos de Draco y Pansy, el amargo sabor de la despedida.

-Puedes con esto, Malfoy. ¿Escuchaste? Eres mejor que ellos, eres mejor que todo esto y cualquiera de nosotros. Eres un Slytherin, y no tienes idea de lo orgullosa que soy de ser tu mejor amiga.

El rubio no sabía que decir, no era bueno con las palabras a no ser que quisiera herir a alguien o defenderse. Las muestras de afecto eran algo nuevo para él, aun después de todo el tiempo que llevaba con ella. Así que no dijo nada. Tomo el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Pansy y beso su frente suavemente.

-Cuídate, Pansy Parkinson.

Sonrió y se alejó, se acercó a Blaise que la esperaba con la mano extendida. El y Draco se quedaron mirando, no hacían falta palabras, ni abrazos incomodos, ellos simplemente lo sabían.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Soy Draco Malfoy, hare todo lo que sea necesario para conseguir lo que quiero.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson escucharon de Draco Malfoy.

Un movimiento de varita y estaba como nuevo. Había quedado de verla a escondidas y no podía llegar luciendo como un vagabundo. Comenzó su camino, con tranquilidad y parsimonia, recorriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts o lo que quedaba de ellos.

_-Te tengo un regalo –Cayo a lado de el en la cama cruzada de piernas, su sonrisa iluminaba sus ojos y lucia como niña pequeña en la mañana de navidad. Draco tomo el sobre entre sus manos, saco una pequeña tarjeta en blanco. _

_-Granger, no debiste –Enarco una ceja burlón, Hemione rio. _

_-No, voltéala –La giro entre sus dedos y sus ojos se abrieron. _

_-Somos nosotros –Eran ellos, en su última visita a Hogsmeade. Estaban abrazados, ella miraba a la cámara sonriendo mientras El la veía a ella –No se mueve –Inquirió moviéndola a los lados esperando algún movimiento. _

_-Claro que no, es una foto muggle. Nuestra primera foto muggle. _

Nunca pensó que un pedazo de papel muggle se convertiría en algo tan valioso para él. Llego al lugar indicado, la torre de los premios anuales.

_-Hare todo lo que sea necesario para protegerte, Hermione. Te lo prometo. _

Esa promesa había hecho que marcaran su brazo, lo hizo para protegerla. Aunque la simple idea de juntar la palabra mortifago con su nombre hacia que se le revolviera el estómago. Estando cerca del señor tenebroso y sus planes era la única manera de mantenerla a salvo.

Sacarla de los lugares que serían destruidos, darle las armas necesarias para luchar, enseñarle hechizos que esperaba jamás usara. Hizo todo lo que estaba en su poder para mantenerla con vida.

_Draco entro a la mansión con paso apresurado, no quería creerlo, su mente se negaba a procesar la información. En cuanto puso un pie en la sala su respiración se atascó. _

_-¿Una sangre sucia, Draco? Creí que te había criado mejor que eso –Cerro sus manos en puños al ver como el mortifago jalaba el cabello de Hermione mientras tenía su varita encajada en su cuello. Su padre sonreía con satisfacción al verlo totalmente expuesto, mientras caminaba alrededor de él mofándose de su dolor. _

_-No estas equivocado, yo soy mejor que esto. Tu no me criaste, tu solo me llenaste de prejuicios innecesarios –Hermione retuvo las lágrimas, no les daría la satisfacción de verla llorar o rogar. _

_Confiaba en Draco, pero era su padre quien la estaba amenazando de muerte. ¿Sería capaz de matar a su propio padre por salvarla?_

_-Al señor tenebroso le gustara saber a quién encontré, y mucho más que ya sé quién es el traidor –Sus palabras lo hirieron, no podía creer que su padre era capaz de hacerle eso. _

_-¿No te importo lo mas mínimo? Soy tu hijo._

_-¡Ya no más! Dejaste de hacerlo en el instante en que fijaste tus ojos en una sangre sucia. Aunque debo admitirlo, puede que me divierta un poco con ella. _

_Draco empuño su varita contra su padre y Lucius Malfoy apunto a Hermione. Dos varitas amenazándola. Sentía asco al ver la sonrisa repulsiva de ambos. No lo lograría, la matarían antes de que el pudiera acabar por lo menos con uno. Fijo sus ojos en Granger, podía notar el esfuerzo que a ella le costaba no soltar lágrimas._

_Hermione lo miro fijamente y asintió en su dirección, eso fue todo lo que necesito Draco. _

_-¡Avada kedavra! –Lanzo Draco hacia su padre, al tiempo que Hermione golpeaba con la cabeza al mortifago sin darle tiempo de defenderse. El hechizo alcanzo a Lucius Malfoy quien clavo sus ojos en su hijo antes de morir. _

_Levanto la varita de nuevo dispuesto a matar al mortifago cuando Hermione lo detuvo. _

_-¡Basta! –No bajo su varita con la ira consumiéndolo –Draco, detente. Es suficiente, esta desarmado, no va a lastimarnos –Se acercó a él y suavemente tomo su mano quitándole la varita. Así de fácil había logrado desármalo –Déjame a mí. Es mejor olvidar –Apunto hacia el mortifago que estaba tirado sangrando –Obliviate. _

Había matado a su padre, por una parte sentía culpa, pero sabía que era lo correcto y si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo, solo para mantenerla a salvo, lo haría.

Habían jurado que no mas mentiras, y lo había cumplido. Hasta hace unos días.

_-Va a funcionar, Draco. Harry va a ayudarnos –Hermione lucia tan esperanzada._

_-Eso no es garantía, por cierto, tus imbéciles amigos nos están mirando –Hermione se giró viendo a Seamus y Neville mirar a Draco con desconfianza. Les sonrió y tomo la mano del rubio, lo cual claro, hizo sentir orgullo al Slytherin –No sé si confiar en Potter –Sinceramente poner su vida a merced de Potter no era algo que le gustaría hacer. _

_-Confía en mí. Es mi mejor _amigo, _solo quiere lo mejor para mí, incluso si eso es huir con su enemigo._

_-Es por eso que no confió. ¿Estas segura de esto, Granger? Dejar la guerra, a tus amigos, a tu familia, ¿eso es lo que quieres? _

_-Quiero estar contigo más que nada en el mundo –Tomo su cara entre sus manos y junto sus labios –Entonces, ¿trato hecho?, ¿tenemos un plan? _

_-Tenemos un plan –Acepto sabiendo que no podría cumplirlo. _

-¿Draco? –Escucho su voz. Se giró para verla llegar, lucia cansada. Sus ojos estaban rojos y tenía cortadas por toda la cara, estaba toda sucia y aun así era hermosa para el -¡Draco!

_-Cuando gane tu corazón, Granger, y voy a ganarlo. No será por algún hechizo de amor o forzado por algo. Será porque tú me quieres de la misma manera en que yo te quiero ahora._

Se tiro a sus brazos y deseo nunca separarse, la apretó contra su pecho respirando su aroma, enterró su cara en su cuello y rogo porque su plan funcionara. No el plan de Hermione Granger, el de Draco Malfoy.

Tomo su cara y la beso, con fervor, desesperado por sentir la calidez de sus labios. Acaricio su cara grabándose cada mínimo detalle de ella.

_-No puedes pretender que no paso, Draco. Es tu pasado y no puedes borrarlo, si lo hubieras hecho bien no tendrías que fingir ahora. Pero no fue así, fuiste una persona terrible y tomaste las decisiones equivocadas. Pero estoy aquí y te amo, y te perdono por todo. Puedes ser una mejor persona, se una mejor persona, Draco. _

-Te extrañe tanto –susurro la castaña –Debemos apurarnos, Harry nos alcanzara, no le avise que venía antes pero él debe adivinarlo –La sonrisa de Hermione se borró de inmediato al ver la expresión de Draco -¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo irme contigo –Se separó de su abrazo y retrocedió metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos, el rostro desencajado de Hermione lo torturo.

-¿A qué te refieres? Tenemos un plan, ¿recuerdas? Tú y yo –Intento acercarse pero el rubio retrocedió.

-No puedo hacerte esto. No puedo ser egoísta contigo, no te merezco, soy un asesino.

-No lo eres –Dijo Hermione.

-Lo soy, he matado a personas, he usado maldiciones de las que jamás has escuchado, he torturado, yo no soy bueno.

-No es así, te obligaron a hacerlo, se lo que eres y nada de eso lo hubieras hecho si hubiera habido otra opción.

-¡Deja de defenderme! –Grito Draco –El problema es que tú me amas y yo te amo, me amas tanto que has perdonado todas las cosas horribles que te he hecho.

-No, Draco, ¡tú no eres así! –Grito impotente.

-¡Ya basta!, ¡no me defiendas! –Las respiraciones de ambos estaban alteradas, sus pechos subían y bajaban, dos corazones se estaban rompiendo mientras hablaban.

-No puedo, ¡no puedo culparte, no puedo!... te amo –Hermione lloraba, no entendía nada, tenían todo planeado, sentía que moría, el aire se atascaba en sus pulmones. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto?, ¿Por qué justo ahora?

-¡Deja de amarme!, ¡ódiame! Hazlo. Desearía que me odiaras, todo sería más fácil ¿Por qué no puedes odiarme? –Draco ya no podía con esto, tenía que hacerlo ya o se arrepentiría y le rogaría que huyeran juntos.

_-_¡Porque te amo! –Hermione respiraba fuertemente, con las manos en puños y fuego en los ojos –Se lo que haces. Cuando tienes algo que amas y sientes que no lo mereces lo destruyes. Es tu instinto de supervivencia, Draco. Pero no va a funcionar. No voy a odiarte, Malfoy. Porque si lo hago no va a quedarte nadie.

_-No, no, no, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué a mí? –Paseaba de un lado a otro Hermione murmurando rápidamente mientras lloraba. _

_-Granger, sabíamos que esto pasaría –Dijo Draco con voz fría._

_-¡No! ¡Había opción! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste!? –Se lanzó contra el golpeándolo en el pecho con sus puños, tratando de causarle el mismo dolor que él le causaba a ella. _

_-¡Basta! No lo entiendes ¡Nunca lo harás! ¡Porque la perfecta e inteligente, Hermione Granger nunca tuvo que sacrificar nada! –Draco giro su cabeza por la fuerza del golpe, estaba respirando entrecortadamente y la mejilla le ardía, mientras Hermione frente a el lloraba mirándolo con dolor. Se acercó a ella tratando de tomarla de la mano y ella se alejó. _

_-No me toques, en ese brazo tienes la marca. Me das asco. _

Draco sonrió dándose cuenta de lo real que era eso, si Hermione lo odiara estaría solo. No tendría nada.

-Soy lo único que te queda –Para Draco esa era una frase completamente Slytherin.

Y por un momento lo imagino, Hermione con cualidades Slytherin. Un mundo donde ambos fueran sangre pura con los mismos prejuicios y pudieran estar juntos.

Un mundo donde Hermione Granger tuviera en su brazo la marca que tanto odiaba.

Nunca. Jamás permitiría que lo más puro que había tenido se convirtiera en eso.

-Eres todo lo que tengo, todo lo que siempre he querido y todo lo que necesito. Y ahora serás todo lo que he perdido. Se lo que tengo que hacer, mi amor –No contuvo más lágrimas y dejo que resbalaran por sus mejillas, no le importaba llorar frente a ella tal vez así podría notar lo mucho que le dolía estar haciendo esto.

-¿De que estas hablando? –Su voz sonó pequeña, débil, y odio su tono de voz. Se acercó a ella empujándola contra la pared y la beso de nuevo. Se abrió paso a su boca con su lengua y Hermione le devolvió el beso. Ambos jadeaban por aire pero se negaban a separarse, compartiendo dolor y amor. La beso con todo lo que tenía, porque él era suyo.

Siempre lo fue.

-Tengo que hacer que me odies –Saco su varita y Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. No podía ser verdad, la quería muerta. Draco había perdido la cabeza.

_-Jamás podría odiarte, es decir antes no me agradabas –Sonrió mientras lo empujaba con el hombro –Pero siempre hubo algo dentro de mí que me impedía odiarte, creo que siempre supe que tú nunca tuviste opción. No fue como con nosotros. Tú siempre fuiste el chico que no tuvo opción. _

-No Draco, espera… por favor, no. ¿Por qué estás haciéndome esto?

-Es la única manera. No hay otra salida.

-Siempre la hay. Draco baja la varita –Intento acercarse pero él le grito.

-¡No te acerques! –El miedo en los ojos de Hermione le dolía en el alma, ella le tenía miedo –Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, tu pelo enmarañado y tus mejillas sonrojadas. Pensé: Por Merlín, es hermosa. Y luego supe que eras hija de muggles, y te odie. Te odie porque no podía tenerte.

Hermione sollozo con las manos en alto, escuchando lo que él decía.

-Por favor, no…

-Entonces empecé a molestarte, porque era lo único que podía hacer que me mantuviera cerca de ti. Una pobre excusa para hablarte. Hasta que no pude más, sabía que no eras solo un capricho o algo pasajero. Lo eras todo. No tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho, llegaste cuando más te necesitaba. Sin prejuicios, sin repulsión por mí, y te amé. Te convertiste en todo lo que más amo en el mundo.

-Baja la varita, Draco.

-Y luego me diste nuestra foto muggle. Y lo supe, no habría un día en que no pensara en ti, ni un solo día en mi vida. Y la foto fue mucho mejor que una mágica con movimiento, porque así es como quiero recordarte. Sonriendo, con tus ojos brillando, feliz. Y saber que fue por mí –El sollozo de la castaña retumbo en el pecho del rubio.

-Daria todo porque las cosas fueran diferentes. Por ser un sangre sucia, un hijo de muggles, pero no. Eso no es lo que soy. Nunca entendiste porque me volví un mortifago. Un asqueroso y odiado mortifago. Bueno escucha esto, lo hice por ti –La varita aun apuntaba hacia ella, y la de Hermione estaba en el saco de Draco, mientras la besaba se encargó de sacarla sin que ella lo notara.

-Porque así podía mantenerte a salvo, saber los planes del que no debe ser nombrado. Me marcaron de por vida para mantenerte viva. Incluso mate a mi propio padre para eso. Y lo haría una y otra y otra y otra vez, amor. Solo para poder ver tu sonrisa una vez más.

-Por eso lo hiciste… -Susurro la castaña comprendiéndolo todo al fin –Detente, Draco.

_-Eres jodidamente especial, Hermione Granger._

-Pero sabíamos que esto no terminaría bien, Granger. ¿Recuerdas la razón por la que me amaste? Me amaste porque soy una causa perdida, y tú tienes debilidad por las causas perdidas. No podemos huir de lo que somos por siempre. Esta es la solución. Te amo, Hermione Granger.

-Te amo, Draco –Dijo sus últimas palabras aceptando su muerte.

-Un día te prometí que haría todo lo necesario para protegerte, y este soy yo cumpliendo mi promesa.

Empuño su varita con fuerza, con el corazón desbocado, lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, la dirigió hacia el amor de su vida consciente de que no había nada más que hacer solo decir el hechizo.

-Es mejor olvidar –Susurro Draco, las mismas palabras que había dicho Hermione al borrarle la memoria a aquel mortifago. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de inmediato al entender que era lo que realmente haría –Obliviate.

_-Escúchame, Hermione. No me rendiré hasta mantener a salvo. Tú no puedes darte por vencida tampoco, sé que esto es difícil –limpio las lágrimas de las mejillas de la castaña –Sé que hay demasiadas muertes y torturas, pero estoy aquí. Si caes, yo te levantare. Voy a salvarte. _

Harry corría hacia la torre de premios anuales, Hermione no lo había esperado y él estaba muerto de miedo pensando lo peor. No podía soportar perder a alguien más. Y mucho menos a su mejor amiga, podría ser egoísta pero si a alguien cuidaba más que a los demás esos eran Hermione y Ron.

Al comienzo de las escaleras pudo vislumbrar el cabello rubio platinado de Malfoy. Aun no entendía como Hermione había caído por él. Se acercó con paso firme y con toda la intención de matarlo si le había hecho algo a su amiga.

Pero no pudo ni siquiera levantar su varita contra él. No estaba llorando, no había ni un rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos pero lucia tan destrozado. Tan roto, que no fue capaz de hablar por un momento. Era la viva imagen de la desdicha.

-¿Dónde está Hermione? –Fue lo primero que dijo. No quería imaginarse porque el lucia tan mal.

-Ella está dormida –La voz de Draco sonaba sin vida. Harry sintió como el alivio se abrió paso en su pecho.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿Por qué dormida? Hay que irnos, no hay tiempo que perder –El moreno presentía que ya no había un plan que seguir.

-Le borre la memoria, Potter.

-¿Qué? –No podía imaginar cómo debía sentirse, puede que no confiara en él y lo había despreciado la mayor parte de su vida. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era del amor que le tenía a su mejor amiga.

-Ellos saben que soy el traidor. No tardaran en encontrarme, no podía huir con ella y hacer que nos atraparan. Jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Yo… -Se quedó sin palabras. No había palabras de consuelo para Malfoy y sobre todo, a él no le importaría que se las dijera. Había perdido al amor de su vida y punto -¿Por qué borrarle la memoria? ¿Por qué no simplemente huir?–El rubio rodó los ojos.

-Creí que eras más inteligente, Potter. Ella me ama, más que a nada. Por Merlín, incluso estaba dispuesta a huir conmigo. Si yo me iba solo y los mortifagos me encontraran, cosa que harán, ella quedaría devastada. No puedo hacerle eso, necesita concentrarse y ayudarte a ganar la guerra. Merece una vida mejor de lo que puedo darle.

-Nunca creí que fueras capaz de hacer eso por ella. Te lo agradezco –Harry hacía más que eso, pero no sabía cómo expresarse.

-Puede que no me creas, pero la amo. No permitas que ellos se le acerquen, se de lo que son capaces y te aseguro mil veces que preferiría que muriera a que ellos la tuvieran. Necesito un favor de tu parte –El Slytherin saco un frasco con un par de líneas azules brillantes dentro –Son sus recuerdos, Potter. Dáselos a ella por mí. Junto con esto –Le entrego el frasco – Sabrás cuando sea el momento adecuado.

Harry asintió tomando el pequeño frasco y guardándolo en su chaqueta.

-La dormí, no tardara en despertar y estará confundida pero no recordara nada. Inventa algo. Debo irme ya –Acomodo su saco y respiro profundo echando un último vistazo a las escaleras que lo separaban de su amor –Una última cosa, dile a la Comadreja… a Ronald, que cuide de ella y la haga feliz. Sé que está enamorado de ella.

El Gryffindor asintió sin poder creer que esas palabras vinieran de Malfoy, apreciando inmensamente el sacrificio que hacía por Hermione y la ayuda que les había brindado.

-Malfoy antes de que te vayas, quiero agradecerte por…

-No –Lo corto el rubio –Lo hice para que ella pudiera vivir en un mundo mejor. Ten en cuenta todo lo que he sacrificado, Potter. No jodas esto y gana la guerra. Puedes más que él. Siempre ha sido así. Cuídala, Harry –. Malfoy respiro profundo y se alejó de Potter.

-¡Malfoy! –Grito Harry y el rubio se detuvo. Giro su cabeza un poco clavando sus ojos grises en el –Cuídate, Draco.

El Slytherin sonrío de lado, arrogante y misterioso como siempre, y con un asentimiento de cabeza desapareció ante los ojos de Potter. Alejándose así del amor de su vida.

-¿Harry? –Pregunto la castaña al bajar las escaleras y verlo. Harry corrió hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente y pensando lo mucho que sentía que todo esto tuviera que ser así -¿Qué hacemos aquí?

_-Yo siempre tuve diferentes facetas, amor. Y tú las conociste todas, pero si algo puedo asegurarte es que cada una de ellas está enamorada de ti._

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 Meses después. <strong>_

Escuchaba la radio, revisaba el periódico, esperaba cartas, día tras día. Con la esperanza de no encontrar el nombre de _Draco Malfoy_ entre los muertos. Después del primer mes, ya no sentía tan extraño el buscar y esperar no encontrar ese nombre más que otro.

Entendía lo que había hecho y se sentía mal por él, Hermione no recordaba nada de él, aunque había veces en que se sentaba afuera mirando al cielo como si buscara algo o esperara a alguien. Pero cada vez que Harry preguntaba ella solo decía que sentía una extraña nostalgia por algo, no le daba mucha importancia y seguía ayudándolo con la búsqueda de sus horrocruxes.

Él había hablado con todos sus amigos explicando lo que paso, habían puesto cara de sorprendidos, tristeza y pena por lo que había hecho Malfoy. Incluso Ron le confesó haberse sentido muy mal por todo. Nadie lo decía, pero él sabía que todos sentían una gran admiración por el valor de Draco Malfoy.

3 meses era demasiado tiempo, si no encontró su nombre esperaba no encontrarlo nunca. Hasta que el día temido llego. Harry tomo el periódico y se sentó en su cama a revisar la lista. La primera columna, vacía. La siguiente columna también. Suspiro de alivio y paso de página. Su aliento se atascó.

Había toda una página dedicada a la muerte del mortifago traidor Draco Malfoy.

Harry leyó con horror como su muerte era narrada, las mil maneras diferentes de tortura que sufrió antes de morir. Como intentaron meterse en su cabeza con _Legeremancia_, para nadie era un secreto que Malfoy era un experto en _Oclumancia_ así que no pudieron descubrir nada. Por eso lo torturaron pero ni siquiera así consiguieron que el hablara.

Él no la delato. Draco Malfoy no dijo ni una sola palabra.

El Gyffindor no podía moverse de donde estaba. Finalmente había pasado, ya podía dejar de buscar su nombre en las listas.

Draco Malfoy había muerto.

Detrás de él escucho como algo se rompió. Hermione estaba en shock, con los restos rotos de la taza que traía en la mano en el suelo, sus ojos clavados firmemente en la página del periódico. Una sola lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

-Nunca fuimos cercanos, pero jamás hubiera deseado que muriera – Fue todo lo que dijo.

La guerra había terminado. Los horrocruxes habían sido destruidos. Voldemort había sido derrotado. El elegido había ganado.

El mundo mágico estaba a salvo de nuevo.

Y Harry tenía que hacer algo aún más difícil que derrotar a Voldemort. Enfrentar el dolor de su mejor amiga.

-No entiendo porque me traes aquí – El moreno no contesto, en cambio tomo de la mano a su mejor amiga mientras buscaba la tumba.

Al terminar la batalla, Hogwarts había sido restaurada y se haba puesto una tumba para cada caído. Llego a la tumba y Hermione leyó el nombre.

_Draco Malfoy _

-¿Por qué a esta? –Pregunto la castaña.

-Alguien me pidió un último favor – Hermione frunció el ceño confundida, Harry soltó su mano y busco su varita –Confía en mí.

Con un movimiento de varita le devolvió todos sus recuerdos a Hermione. La Gryffindor cerró los ojos, Harry pudo ver los pequeños cambios en ella. Como sus ojos se apretaban fuertemente, sus manos estaban en puños y su pecho suba y bajaba rápidamente.

Abrió los ojos y los clavo en la tumba, cayendo de rodillas ante el impacto de todo. Comenzó a negar con su cabeza, mientras lágrimas resbalaban sin detenerse por sus mejillas.

-Draco –Susurro sin voz tocando su nombre.

-Lo siento, cariño. Lo siento tanto –Hermione no podía pronunciar otra palabra que no fuera no y sollozar. Harry la abrazo fuertemente susurrándole palabras de consuelo que la castaña no escuchaba –Lo hizo por ti. Porque te amaba, todo lo que él quería era verte feliz.

No logro calmarla, no dejo de llorar incluso se puso un poco histérica cuando la levanto para llevársela de ahí. Como si el hecho de alejarse de su tumba lo alejara de el de nuevo.

Pasaron dos semanas en las que Hermione Granger quería morir, dos semanas en las que odio y amo a Draco con todas sus fuerzas, no podía comprender como había sido capaz de hacerle eso, su mente no le encontraba sentido. Lo quería de vuelta, quería golpearlo, quería besarlo, abrazarlo y alejarlo lejos a la vez. Solo quería escuchar su voz una vez más.

Su mundo estaba colapsando, todos esos meses mientras Draco huía ella estaba bien, con comida y amigos. A salvo. Sin pensar en él. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso?

Hasta que Harry llego un día, dispuesto a sacarla de ahí y mostrarle las cosas como eran. Fueron a Hogwarts, mas específicamente la llevo al pensadero de Dumbledore y le dio el pequeño frasco que Draco le había dado.

Estaban los recuerdos de Draco, como la hizo olvidar, su primer beso, su primera vez, su primera pelea. Todo.

Y después, una despedida.

_-Supongo que si estás viendo esto, quiere decir que me atraparon. No me engaño yo sé que lo harán. Así que me cree un recuerdo para ti. Un último recuerdo, Granger. –Draco lucia como la última vez que lo vio mientras paseaba por su cuarto en la torre anual. _

_-Probablemente debes odiarme por lo que hice, y no te culpo. Era la única manera. Lo nuestro, Hermione, es épico. Extraordinario. Y más de lo que alguna vez pude pedir, pero no puedo darte la vida que quisiera. Nunca pertenecí a ningún lado, nunca tuve lo que tú tienes, una gran familia. Y estaba solo y perdido, pero tú llegaste y encontré mi lugar. Siempre te pertenecí a ti.  
>No me importaba el dolor que supondría amarte, quería tenerte y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice. Una vez tú dijiste que tome todas las decisiones equivocadas, y por primera vez te equivocaste. Porque amarte fue la mejor decisión de mi vida, te escogí a ti.<br>Lo hice para que puedas vivir en un mundo mejor, no te aferres a mí. Siempre busca ser mejor como sabes hacerlo. Siempre fui tuyo. Desde el primer momento en que te vi. Y siempre lo seré. Ahora solo queda seguir adelante, como la valiente Gryffindor de la cual me enamore. Puedes hacer del mundo mágico algo mejor. Tú puedes cambiar el mundo, así como cambiaste el mío. Así como iluminaste mi vida y me sacaste de la oscuridad. _

_-Te amo, Hermione Granger. ¿Recuerdas la razón por la cual me amaste? –Lo último que vio de Draco fue como le sonreía y sus ojos grises se iluminaban. _

Salió del recuerdo sollozando y Harry la sostuvo, pero esta vez no se derrumbó. Limpio sus lágrimas y respiro profundo.

-Porque tengo debilidad por las causas perdidas, Malfoy –Susurro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 años después.<strong>_

-¡Hugo! No olvides tu abrigo esta frio afuera –El pequeño niño regreso sonriéndole a su madre, sus ojos cafés se iluminaban y su cabello castaño casi rubio se revolvía el viento.

-Lo siento, mami –Hermione beso la mejilla de su hijo y le sonrió a su esposo.

-Te veremos en unas horas, amor –Ron se acercó y dejo un ligero beso en sus labios.

Los vio partir mientras suspiraba, amaba tanto a su familia. Sobre todo el pequeño niño que alegraba su vida, si no supiera que es hijo de Ron aseguraría que era un Malfoy. Algo imposible pero con lo que se permitía soñar ese día.

Ese día del año en que Ron se iba con su pequeño y la dejaba llorar su pérdida. El día en que Hermione se permitía recordar y sentir nostalgia por su amor perdido. Le había costado mucho salir adelante pero lo logro, se lo debía a él y a ella misma.

Su hijo, Hugo, ayudo demasiado al nacer. El color de su cabello, su sonrisa, la manera de hablar…era inexplicablemente parecido a Draco. Hasta ahora, solo ella parecía notarlo.

No era necesario decir que jamás había logrado hacer un _Patronus _de nuevo. O eso era lo que todos creían.

Fue a su cuarto y saco la foto arrugada que tenía bajo su almohada. La foto muggle que le había dado a Draco. Después de ver sus recuerdos había regresado a ese lugar. La había encontrado escondida, y había llorado pensando que ni eso Draco había podido llevar consigo. Era demasiado riesgo.

La primera vez que había intentado hacer el hechizo, había fallado completamente. George la había abrazado fuertemente y le había dicho que entendía lo que se sentía. Eso solo la había hecho llorar más.

El día en que su pequeño cumplió un año, cuando su cabello se había tornado más claro y sus ojos reflejaban amor, lo había intentado. Escondida de todos, había reunido todo el amor que sentía por su hijo y por Draco. Y lo había logrado.

Había llorado y reído, sobre todo al darse cuenta de que había cambiado. Ya no era una nutria como solía, era un dragón. Su dragón.

Guardo el secreto y su emoción porque era demasiado egoísta para compartirlo con alguien, para Hermione fue como un mensaje. Un recordatorio de que Draco siempre estaría cuidándola.

Escucho como tocaban la puerta, limpio sus mejillas y fue a abrir.

Su boca se abrió y su mano quedo congelada en la puerta, no podía creerlo.

-¿Parkinson? –Pregunto sin salir de su asombro.

-Granger –Saludo Pansy con un asentimiento de cabeza -¿Puedo pasar?

Hermione abrió la puerta y se alejó de ella, indicándole que entrara la siguió hasta la sala y le ofreció algo de tomar lo cual ella rechazo.

-Sé que no me esperabas aquí, yo no estaba muy segura de venir pero… supongo que necesitaba algo que me hiciera sentir cerca de el –La Gryffindor asintió entendiéndola –Tuviste un hijo.

Pansy se puso de pie y tomo la foto, recorrió con sus dedos el contorno de su cara.

-Es extraño pero se parece a…

-Draco –Concluyo –Lo sé, nadie parecía notarlo más que yo.

-¿Aun estas molesta con él? –Pregunto Pansy regresando la foto a su lugar.

-Yo siempre estoy molesta con el –Las dos sonrieron –Entiendo porque lo hizo, y estoy agradecida. Pero el hecho de perderlo… si hubiera tenido elección, no habría sido esta.

-No había otro camino – La expresión de Pansy se oscureció –Draco lo sabía.

-¿Aun sigues con Blaise? –La sonrisa brillante de la Slytherin le contesto.

-Sí, nos casamos hace unos años, y tenemos un hijo. Su nombre es Draco.

Hermione sonrió nostálgica.

-Me alegra saber que están bien.

-Debería irme, solo quería asegurarme que lo que quería Draco se cumplió. Tu estas bien y eres feliz. Creo que él estaría satisfecho –Se acercó a la puerta.

-Estoy bien, saluda a Blaise de mi parte y al pequeño Draco.

-Lo haré. Podrías… te importaría… ¿mantenerte en contacto? Eres lo más cercano a Draco que tengo –Hermione le sonrió, aliviada de ver que no había más odio en ella.

-Claro, lo haré –Pansy sonrió saliendo de su casa.

-Gracias, Hermione.

Tomo su abrigo y salió de su casa con el camino en mente, al llegar deposito las flores que había comprado al pie de la tumba.

-Hola, mi amor. Hoy vi a Pansy, ella está bien y te encantara saber que su hijo se llama Draco. Hugo está creciendo demasiado rápido, y si te soy sincera una parte de mi cree que el será un Slytherin. Te extraño tanto.

Se sentó frente a la tumba a leer como hacia cada año en su aniversario, se quedó ahí todo el día hasta que oscureció y comenzó a nevar.

-Necesito que sepas algo, amo a mi familia pero no puedo evitar desear la posibilidad de haber tenido todo eso contigo. No me arrepiento de nada, Draco. De ningún sentimiento que tuve por ti, todo eso significo para mi esperanza. Solo recuerda que te amo, siempre te amé y siempre te amare. Ellos nunca podrán quitarte eso, aférrate a eso.

Se puso de pie limpiándose la nieve y las lágrimas de las mejillas

-Debo irme, volveré pronto. A pesar de nuestro final, tienes razón. Nuestra historia es épica. Y estoy segura de que algún día te encontrare de nuevo –Acaricio el nombre de la lápida y deposito un beso en el –Siempre te amare, mi causa perdida.

Hermione Granger sabia muchas cosas, era la más inteligente de su generación. Sabía lo que a Draco le había costado hacer ese sacrificio, y que lo había hecho para que ella pudiera cambiar el mundo.

Siempre le estaría agradecida por darle una oportunidad de vida, por amarla y enseñarle el valor del sacrificio.

Porque ellos eran polos opuestos, pero al mismo tiempo almas gemelas.

Ellos eran una causa perdida desde el principio.

Y eso, era todo lo que importaba.

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado. El Dramione siempre ha sido mi favorito y bueno, siempre he creído que su amor es trágico. **

**Dejen sus opiniones, se aceptan todas y muchas gracias por leer. **


End file.
